Being Normal is Overated - and boring
by Reb1
Summary: Set after Buffy's return but totally AU after that. The Powers have decided to send some help to the hellmouth in the form of.....well, that's a good question. Can we say, research and prophecy? Please review :)
1. Never Normal

PART 1  
  
Why can't my life ever be simple? Oh, yeah, that's right. How silly of me to have forgotten. I AM NOT A NORMAL GIRL!!! damn it.  
  
**************  
  
"Here vampy, vampy, vampy. Come on, I am getting bored out here."  
  
The breeze was soft and smelled of early spring flowers. It was a clear sky and the stars twinkled. I looked up again and sought out the two that had given me so much comfort during the past 5 years. There they were, smiling down at me, loving me and supporting me. I twirled the stake in my hand and slowly made my way through the cemetery. It was a slow night so I decided to head home and catch a late movie with Dawn.  
  
****  
  
"Dawn, I'm back early." I closed the door behind me and walked into the living room. The woman sitting on the couch stood up and embraced me. "Slow night?" she asked.  
  
"Yeah, no more wanna be big bads coming into town right now." I left my arms around her waste and accepted the warmth she offered to me.  
  
"You were hoping for a good fight in order to vent, weren't you?" There were times when she knew me a little too well. I was able to muster a small smile and said, "howdja know?"  
  
"I miss them too." The tear sliding down her cheek was a mirror of my own.  
  
****  
  
He stood in the shadows watching and waiting. The Powers had said they needed her now more than ever. His instructions were concise and pointed. The Balance would be sent back in order to aid The Champions in their battle.  
  
****  
  
"Thank you and have a good evening Miss Brody." The clerk at the cash register of the grocery store was always pleased to see the young, very single, brunette.  
  
She was half way to her car when she stopped, listened, sniffed, and continued walking. After putting the groceries in the trunk, she casually turned and leaned on the car. "I'm not that stupid." She was talking to...herself?.....nobody?.....the shadows. It was a few seconds before he stepped out. "You still have absolutely no taste in clothing. What do you want Whistler?" She was a girl of little patience and the demon new it.  
  
"I'm here to get you."  
  
"Oh, joy." She was less than impressed by his obviously lacking response.  
  
Whistler just stood there looking at her, he finally stepped forward until he was only a few feet in front of this dangerous beauty. He knew her, and he knew who her parents were. She was both of them. All of their strengths wrapped up into one young woman. By the time she was 13 she was already staking with the best of them. Her father had been opposed to her active involvement but he also knew that she was The Balance and that she would be trained and taught to the best of his abilities.  
  
"Well? Are you going to answer me or am I just going to sit here?"  
  
"You are being sent back." This short answer was not really descriptive enough for her short patience. He took another breath and stuck his hands into his pockets. He had no fear of her, just sympathy for what he was about to say.  
  
"You are being sent back to Sunnydale of 2002."  
  
Her expression went from impatience to shock to disbelief to fear and finally into anger and frustration. "What the HELL are you talking about?!?!" Oh, no. Now he may be in trouble but he still was not afraid of being hurt. He just looked into her suddenly golden glinting eyes and sighed. "You are needed to go back and aid them. I can't tell you what against or how to do it or what to say to them. That is completely up to you. I'll see you tomorrow evening. That will give you a day to prepare yourself. I knew you would need the time." As he finished he turned and walked back into the shadows. All she could do was stare after him with a stricken look on her now ashen face and tears threatening to spill from behind her once again blue eyes.  
  
****  
  
The loss, the complete and overwhelming loss and grief were almost too much. She climbed into the drivers seat and for a few minutes just stared. She had an almost empty expression on her face. Then she slowly turned the key in the ignition and backed out of her parking spot.  
  
****  
  
"Dawn! Dawn!" She was slamming the front door closed and setting the groceries on the table in the entryway. Her emotions were in such a turmoil that she could hardly think strait. "Anne? What is it? What's wrong?" Dawn's worried face was almost enough to make the tears start flowing again.  
  
After getting no response from the girl in front of her, and seeing the pain etched on her features and in her eyes, the older woman stepped forward and embraced the younger. She didn't know what was wrong but she could only guess that it had to do with the girls parents.  
  
****  
  
~ ~ dark room...locked in...scared...door too strong...sounds...sounds of fighting...sarcastic banter...they're here... "Help!! I'm in Here!!!"  
  
Her thinking was becoming more coherent as that drug wore off. She didn't know who took her or why. She stood up and started banging on the door again. Louder and more anxious. She knew they would get her out. They were the best and they never lost.  
  
The girls hands started to bleed again from the cracks and sores she had created earlier. There were cuts and bruises on her legs and arms from her struggle while being captured. But now the pain did not matter because they were here and they would get her out. They were the best and they never lost.  
  
"Get Back!" She heard the warning and crouched down in a corner of her cell. The explosion hurt her sensitive ears and jarred her nerves. Someone grabbed her arms and started leading and pulling her to freedom. Her brain was still foggy and her ears were ringing. The sudden change into a lighted room made her eyes ache as well.  
  
Strong arms were supporting her and then she was passed to another set of arms. "Hold on kiddo, you're going to be just fine now." She squinted and turned her head to the voice that belonged to the arms, "Anya?"  
  
screams...screams...Willow was hurt...Dawn with a crossbow...  
  
A swirl of black and white caught the girls attention and she weakly leaned on Anya while she watched the figure in the black duster. The whole area smelled of blood and ash. Everything was a swirl of activity in her head. She saw both blondes fighting...  
  
screams...blood...agony and death...ash...dust...  
  
He looked up and ran towards her, shedding his duster as he ran. His eyes showed relief, love, and concern. When he reached them he wrapped his coat around the girl in Anya's arms and kissed her forehead. Then he was gone again and fighting.  
  
Another scream followed by a flury of bodies and more mass confusion in her head. The blonde warrior fell...the vampire roared as his game face emerged and he ran for his fallen love.  
  
they were together on the floor...he was leaning over her...he was holding her..Xander screams a warning...Dawn shrieks...death...dead...dead...horror...anguish...pain...both dead...NO!!...  
  
There was just a moment when she heard nothing. The sounds of battle and anguish did not reach her ears. She saw red. Her face shifted as she fell to her knees and howled. Animalistic pain anger and grief fueled the heart wrenching sound coming from her throat. ~ ~  
  
"NO!! Aarrrgggggggggghhhhhhhhhhhhhh!!!!"  
  
"Anne! Anne?" Dawn ran into the bedroom and held her as she wept.  
  
****  
  
That morning they were both sitting in the kitchen. Dawn looked at the girl with sad eyes and said, "You had the dream again. Didn't you." It wasn't a question, it was a statement of fact.  
  
"It's been quite a while since the last time you had it. Something happened while you were out last night. Tell me what happened."  
  
Anne just sat and looked at the table. She was more composed and was handling life a little better now than she had last night or earlier that morning. Dawn just waited. After a few minutes, Anne looked at her. "I need you to tell me about everything you remember from after Buffy came back. Everything."  
  
Dawn was a little shocked at this statement but she stood, refilled her coffee cup and started talking.  
  
****  
  
– Later That Evening –  
  
They had talked all day, well, Dawn had talked and Anne had listened. Now she just waited. After much thought and some trepidation she finally decided what she would wear. Anne opened the jewelry box on her dresser and pulled out the silver cross. She fastened the clasp behind her neck and looked in the mirror.  
  
The box under the bed was pulled out and the lid removed. She emptied the box and put on the contents. Without taking another look in the mirror she walked out of the room and closed the door behind her.  
  
****  
  
He watched and waited. Finally he saw her and stepped forward.  
  
"Ready?"  
  
"Does it matter?"  
  
"Good luck kiddo"  
  
"Go to Hell Whistler"  
  
He reached out his hand and she disappeared.  
  
****  
  
"How is it my bloody fault?"  
  
"Because you should have warned me. Look at me! I am covered in green goo. It's disgusting and it smells!"  
  
"Well, at least you killed it." He really was enjoying this far too much, even if he was pissed that she was blaming it on him. They were back at her house and she was trying to figure out how to get to the shower without staining the carpet. Buffy grabbed a towel out of the laundry basket and tried to get off the worst of the fowl smelling slime. She knew he was watching her, he was always watching her.  
  
"Instead of just standing around, why don't you just drag your butt back there and get rid of the body."  
  
"What? But then I'll get covered in goo."  
  
"Then be careful"  
  
"Oh, Buffy, I'm touched. I didn't know you cared." She looked at him with disdain and he just smirked at her. Yup, this was definitely too much fun. Buffy turned back to her job at hand.  
  
After a few seconds of silence he snickered, smacked her butt and headed out the door.  
  
"You are so dead!"  
  
"That's what I keep telling people."  
  
****  
  
There was a searing flash of light as a body dropped to the ground. Everything was dark and still again. The graveyard was quiet. Then there was a groan followed by an "Oh, bloody hell." 


	2. Here a slayer, there a slayer

PART 2  
  
  
  
Spike had just finished disposing of the demon body and he had decided to head back to his crypt. He was hungry and knew that the Slayer was out of blood. When he was about 100 yards from his crypt he noticed someone in a black coat dusting themselves off. At that particular moment in time, a fresh grave had just released a fledgling and it was about to pounce on the person in black.  
  
He had just started running in to take out the vamp when the person ducked and back kicked the vamp. Before he could even blink, the fledgling had been dusted. Only about 3 seconds had passed since he first noticed the stranger in black. Spike was rooted to his spot. He was surprised, amazed, and shocked. Who was this........oh, it's a girl...........Who was this girl? When her head whipped around toward him and he saw her expression shift to one of shock and horror. He was about to say something to her and had even started opening his mouth when she turned and ran. Spike's feet had seemingly grown roots because all he could do was stare after her with his mouth hanging open in absolute shock. A few seconds passed before he came back into the realm of reality and decided to head back to Buffy's. He could eat at any time, after all, it wasn't often that something left him speechless.  
  
****  
  
Buffy had just gotten out of the shower and was walking into her bedroom wearing just a towel. She turned on the light and saw him sitting on her bed.  
  
"All clean now, luv?"  
  
"Get out before I stake you."  
  
He looked down at his hands and just waited.  
  
"Well?" He remained silent as if lost in thought and his brow started to knit together. Buffy saw the slight change on his face. She grabbed her bathrobe and some clean underwear and walked back to the bathroom.  
  
When she returned, she noticed that he had not moved. "Spike, what's wrong?"  
  
Spike slowly looked up at her, took an un-needed breathe and said, "Maybe nothing but I think it has possibilities. I saw something in the graveyard that was unusual to say the least."  
  
"Unusual for normal graveyards, or unusual for hellmouth graveyards?"  
  
He took another breath and explained to her what he had seen.  
  
After hearing his tale, Buffy sat down on the bed next to him and just thought for a moment. "So, you're saying that there's a chick in town with your fashion sense and she's not a vampire, and she fights like a slayer."  
  
"Well, basically yeah. I mean, I don't know how good she is with tougher competition but she didn't even turn around to see where to kick. And another thing,........something just wasn't right about her."  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
"I don't know. I can't place it but...........something was off."  
  
"Ok, we ask around, do a little recon, and see what we can find out about her."  
  
****  
  
Once she had dusted the fledgling her spider sense had told her that there was another vampire near by. A familiar vampire. After turning her head to confirm her instinct, she panicked. She thought that she had prepared herself for this, but no amount of preparation would have helped her. All she could do was run from the pain.  
  
She didn't know how far she had gone or how long she had been running but she knew that he hadn't followed. Leaning against a tree for support she just tried to get her breathe and her bearings. She would not cry. There had been too many tears already and she was stronger than that. Anne didn't know who she should talk to first but she knew it had to be done. If she was going to help them, then she needed to be on their team. And in order to be on their team, she would need to tell them about herself. No one would believe her, but she would prove it, she had to.  
  
****  
  
"Buff. That's not very much to go on to start researching." Everyone had gathered at the MagicBox the next day. It was a Saturday so Dawn was there too. Anya was helping a customer and Willow, Xander, Dawn, Buffy, and Spike were gathered around the research table.  
  
"I know that Xander. But we do need to try to figure out who this chick is. I mean, the fact that it left SPIKE a little wiggy makes me nervous."  
  
Dawn was having a hard time figuring out why Buffy and Spike were so freaked out. "I don't get what the big deal is. So there's now a girl in town that can take care of herself. So what?" No one could argue with her logic.  
  
"Thanks for spending money here. Have a good day."  
  
The Scoobs at the table were engrossed in their discussion and did not notice the new customer walking through the door. "Hi! Can I help you with something?" Anya was ready to please as long in brought in more money. "Yes, I think you can."  
  
****  
  
She had stood back and away watching the shop. Everyone was there but Giles. Sighing with sorrow she knew he wouldn't even be coming in. He had moved to England and would not move back to Sunnydale for a couple years. He had been one of her mentors and she missed him. *You sod, this can't wait. Just pick up your feet and move in there.*  
  
Anne was so not looking forward to this. She thought she knew what she would say, but, then again, how much could she really tell them?  
  
After a few more minutes she moved forward and walked in the door. She was greeted by a tinkle of bells as the last customer walked out past her.  
  
****  
  
"Do you have anything specific you're looking for?"  
  
"Sort of. I.....Anya, I need to talk to all of you."  
  
The smile on the blonde's face wavered a little and then disappeared being replace by a look of confusion. "How do you know my name? Have we met?" On this last part her smile came back a little. "That's it, we've meet before but I don't remember you."  
  
"Anya, stop" Interrupted the brunette in black. Xander looked up and across the shop to his girlfriend. "An, hun, everything ok?"  
  
As Anya turned around to look at Xander, Willow and Dawn, who were facing the door, looked up. Buffy was talking to Spike when they dropped mid sentence to notice everyone looking towards the door. Willow, Dawn, and Xander all had the vague idea that they had seen this customer somewhere before. Ok, sure, it helped that she was wearing a duster that looked like Spike's but she had dark hair and carried herself with an air of confidence.  
  
Buffy turned in her chair to see what had caught everyone's attention. She was the girl standing behind Anya and realized that she fit the MO of Spike's mysterious encounter last night.  
  
Spike turned at the same time Buffy did. He saw her and his eyes absorbed every bit of her outward appearance. Long brunette hair with a touch of copper to it, attractive but deadly features, slim body, and black clothing. She was dressed entirely in black. Form fitting jeans, boots, and tank top were all black. On top of that she wore a duster, not unlike his own. His visual perusal went back to her face and looked at her eyes. They were a clear blue that could reflect every emotion under the sun if given the chance. He was captivated by her eyes. They reminded him of something. Something from long ago. Another lifetime perhaps.  
  
Anne gathered what courage she could muster and slowly stepped forward. "Good morning everybody." As she looked at each person in turn she tried very hard to avoid eye contact with Buffy and Spike. But try as she might she felt her eyes being pulled to Spike. She was inwardly squirming although her outward appearance did not betray her emotions. When their eyes locked, her body and nerves calmed down. It was not peace but it was quiet that descended upon her tumultuous emotions.  
  
The room was quiet as what seemed to be hours passed by. In actuality, it was only a matter of moments before the silence was broken. It was Anya who spoke. "Um, ok. Well, every one else is here so I guess you can talk. They weren't doing anything important. Just discussing someone Spike saw at the cemetery last night." When Anya had started speaking, Anne had broken eye contact with Spike and slowly refocused on Anya. As she got to last part about the cemetery, Anne's eyes flashed back to Spike almost questioningly.  
  
Buffy turned to question Spike with her eyes but he didn't look at her. He stood and moved a step toward Anne. "It was you last night, wasn't it?" After a pause, she answered him.  
  
"Yes, it was."  
  
At this point the Slayer stood and walked to where she would be in between the two figures in black. "Well, since you came to us do you mind telling us who you are and what you're doing here?"  
  
Ok, here was a safe answer. "My name is Anne. I'm here to help you." Buffy looked less then impressed. "Explain what happened last night." Anne looked from Buffy to Spike and back to Buffy. "I was defending myself. I didn't exactly fancy becoming an appetizer for some idiot fledgling."  
  
"I saw you kick him. You're not big enough to be able to get that much power behind a kick, especially without ever looking at the target."  
  
"I was trained by the best." Anne just looked at Spike as she said this. Her countenance was one that read of irrefutable truth to her statement.  
  
"Hey, guys?" It was Willow who had finally found her voice. "Do you think, maybe, we could just all sit down instead of trying to intimidate her by pushing her out the door?" The Slayer looked at Willow and sighed. If she wanted answers then she would actually have to have this Anne person come in and explain. She was not a patient person by nature, but Giles was not here now to help keep her calmed. He was not here to take over on the research organization. Now it was everybody. They worked together as a team, now so more than ever.  
  
"Anya, I think it's close enough to noon to warrant closing the shop." The ex-demon sighed noticeably. "Ok, fine it only means that we make a little less money today." Xander walked over to her and kissed her. "An, it's ok. There are no other customers here right now and it's been slow all day."  
  
Dawn pulled out an extra chair for Anne at the table and Buffy, Spike, and Xander all re-took their seats. Anne was watching Anya as she locked the front door, flipped over the closed sign and moved to lock the cash register. When she came over to the table she sat in the empty chair next to Xander.  
  
Anne's brow crinkled up in thought and she tilted her head as she looked at Anya's left hand which was sitting on the table. Everyone at the table except Xander and Anya were looking at Anne who was looking at Anya. The silence was broken when Anne finally spoke. "Xander, how long are you going to make Anya wait before you tell everyone?"  
  
His head snapped up in shock. "Wha-what are you talking about?" Anne leaned her elbows on the table and shifted her wait onto them as she fixed Xander with a hard glare. "This late in the ballgame I don't care what your excuse is anymore." Xander just gaped at her with wide eyes. Anya was looking at her quizzikly but with a smile of appreciation. Dawn, looking back and forth, finally said what everyone else was thinking. "Um, tell us what guys?"  
  
Anne had not changed positions and she was still glaring at Xander. When it became appearant that he would not, or most likely could not speak for himself, under her breath but loud enough for them to hear it she said, "Whelp."  
  
She leaned back in her chair and looked at Dawn with a much softer expression and then a smile. "While everyone was preparing for the final confrontation with Glory, Xander asked Anya to marry him. They're engaged." At this news everyone seemed to snap out of the atmosphere of the room and they jumped up and congratulated the happy couple. Spike just sat there staring at Anne. She turned her head to look at him. After a second she just grinned and shrugged her shoulders.  
  
Spike grinned back at her. He was obviously suppressing the urge to laugh. With a motion of his head he indicated towards the training room. He may not know her, but she knew him. She knew what he meant and so she stood and walked to the training room door. Spike was right behind her. Once the door was shut they both just started laughing outright.  
  
He didn't know why, but Spike was enjoying this girl's company. He had been especially pleased when she had called Xander a whelp. It was also an added bonus that she had pretty much left the whelp speechless. With a grin still on his face he asked. "How did you know all that?" Anne looked at him. She was just starting to control herself and then her smile faded. "Would you believe me if I told you? Because I'll just say right now that I wouldn't believe me."  
  
Spike had been leaning against the wall, after a minute of silence as they just looked at each other he walked towards her until they were less then a foot apart. He spoke quietly, so quiet that only enhanced hearing would be able to hear him, even at this distance. "Who are you?"  
  
**** (tbc) 


	3. It's always about blood

PART 3  
  
  
  
Buffy was excited for her friends. She knew they would be happy together. In fact she was almost jealous of them. They would be able to have that normal life that she never could. Subconsciously she started looking around for Spike. When she didn't immediately see him she noticed that both he and Anne had left the room. The rest of the group quieted down and then they also noticed who was missing. That's when they heard the thumping sounds coming from the training room. With Buffy in the lead they all ran over and opened the door. That's when they stood still in shock and fascination. Buffy's eyes were wider than saucers and her mouth was hanging open.  
  
****  
  
"I want you to fight with me."  
  
"What?"  
  
"If you want to know who I am, then you need to fight with me."  
  
"Ok, look, you're new in town so let me just say that I can't fight you. See I have this..."  
  
"Chip I know."  
  
"How?"  
  
"I've always known, but the point is, that you can hit me. The chip won't hurt you."  
  
****  
  
The two people in the training room were just a swirl of dusters. They could match move for move and neither seemed to tire. They would kick, block, spin, punch, and duck. Spike was having to invent new moves on the spot, but every time he did, she would counter, just as if she already knew what he was going to do. No one knew how long the fight had already been going on, but they did know that it wasn't likely to end any time soon. Buffy knew that she probably could have interfered but it didn't appear as though either one was getting hurt so she just stood back and watched. This girl had power and strength, speed and agility. Buffy was growing more anxious to find out who she was, or maybe WHAT she was seeing as how Spike was able to hit her without his chip zapping him. To the best of her knowledge, she was the only one who had, at least since she had met him, been able to best Spike. Not even Angel could beet him without being severely damaged in the process.  
  
After quite some time had passed, Anne was finally able to get in a blow that Spike could not defend. She flipped him onto the floor and pinned him with a stake to his chest. Even though he didn't need to breath, Spike was panting. He had never had a workout that intense and that long in his entire un-life. Buffy saw the stake stop half an inch from it's target. But before she could even react, Anne was leaning forward.  
  
Spike laid there. He knew that there was a stake above his heart but he could see her eyes. She looked as though she were having a good time. Not in an "I'm so Evil I have fun killing things" way but in an innocent "I want to ride the pony again" sort of way. He closed his eyes when she started to lean forward. But what he felt was not what he had been expecting (and he had no idea what to expect but this was not it).  
  
Anne just leaned forward and kissed him on the forehead. Her warm lips on his cold skin. His eyes flew open in surprise, once again she had left him speechless.  
  
****  
  
"Alright, you are going to tell me right here and right now exactly what the hell you are."  
  
Anne stood up and looked at the blonde Slayer who had both hands on her hips. She knew that posture, it meant business. Spike stood up and gingerly walked over to Anne. She felt him coming but she kept her eyes on Buffy. He took her shoulders and turned her towards him, forcing her eyes to meet his. "Alright, I fought with you. Now tell me who you are."  
  
"I was sent back in time by Whistler." It was true and didn't reveal anything that she wasn't ready to reveal.  
  
"Back from when?" It was Dawn who chose to speak before anyone could. Anne kept eye contact with Spike while she answered. "From the year 2021. He sent me here to help you." At this she turned to look at Dawn and continued. "But the little bugger wouldn't tell me what when or how."  
  
Without warning, Spike reached up and gripped her chin, forcing her face up and towards his. He was looking at her lip. In the scuffle it had cracked and had bled a little. He allowed his game face to emerge in order to have full access to his senses. Everyone watched in horror and Dawn in fascination as he leaned in and sniffed her blood. Then he wiped it away gently with his thumb. He locked eyes with Anne again. She was not disturbed by what he was doing she was just waiting patiently and expectantly. He then looked at his thumb and then tasted the blood that was on it. Her blood. The blood he distinctly remembered wiping from her lip.  
  
"Spike! What the hell do you think your doing?" Buffy stormed up to him and hit him in the nose. Before she could advance any further on him though both her wrists were caught in a vise grip. Anne had grabbed her. "I think he's had enough abuse for one day. Besides, it's my blood and I'll do whatever I want to with it." Buffy fixed her with a glare that would have cowed most people who knew her. "I don't deserve your wrath and neither does he."  
  
Spike decided to interrupt before Buffy decided to get ugly. "Slayer, back off. You, let go of her." Anne released her grip but kept her eyes focused on Buffy. Spike stepped between them and spoke to the Scoobies who were still standing at the door. "Go wait in the shop. The three of us need some time to figure this out."  
  
Xander got that look and said "We are not leaving you guys alone. In case you haven't noticed Deadboy, we don't trust you." Buffy looked at Xander. "I agree with Spike. We'll fill you in on everything once we have it figured out. But in the mean time starting looking up if there are any significant dates coming up for supernatural occurrences."  
  
"Ok, Fine. We'll leave you alone. But if you need us just yell."  
  
After they left Anne lowered her head. She was so unsure of herself and now she was in a room alone with these two people. There deaths had haunted her and now she couldn't even really enjoy having them back. They didn't know her and therefore they didn't know what she was going through.  
  
"Are you a slayer?" Buffy didn't really feel that she needed to ask. After all, if this girl really was from the future then that would explain her fighting ability. Although, she didn't really like the idea of having a slayer around that was stronger than Spike, because that meant she was stronger than Buffy. This did not bring forth warm fuzzy thoughts. But she asked the question anyway even though she was pretty sure what the answer was.  
  
"No, I'm not"  
  
Spike was confused. He had tasted her blood. It was slayer blood. But now that he had Anne's answer that she was not a slayer he was forced to rethink that zing he had tasted in her blood. It was something he could not identify. Something far off and unknown that itched at the back of his mind telling him that he should know the answer.  
  
Her answer stunned Buffy. Not a slayer? Calmly and with a little patience Buffy spoke. "You're not slayer. Then what are you?"  
  
"My title? I am what the Powers have termed as The Balance. Look it up. I don't know what book you'll find it in but I do know that there is a prophesy somewhere."  
  
"You have the blood of a slayer in your veins. I can taste it. But there's something else. How old are you?"  
  
Anne was expecting him to ask why or something along those lines. So when he asked how old she was her head snapped back to his and she gave him an incredulous look as she told him that she was 19.  
  
"I'm going to have the others start looking up anything they can in reference to The Balance." Buffy left the two black clad figures alone together. After she was out of ear shot, Spike proceeded. He didn't want anyone else here for this part of the conversation. Spike stepped forward so that there was only about a foot between them. She looked up at his face and he looked at her. "You're mum was a slayer,.........wasn't she?"  
  
He saw her eyes start to mist over and take on a look of resignation. Anne slowly lowered her head and leaned her forehead against his chest. He stepped forward and wrapped his arms around her.  
  
Her reply was muffled but he heard it. After she confirmed his suspicion she wrapped her arms around his waste under his coat and tightened her grip so that he was glad he didn't need to breath.  
  
Buffy walked back into the training room to find Spike and Anne embracing. "Did I miss something?" Anne pulled her head up as both of them looked at Buffy, then she turned to look up at Spike. He noticed her movement and looked back down at her. Her eyes were beseeching his, begging him not to tell Buffy what he had just discovered. He looked down between them as he barely shook his head and disentangled her arms from around his waste and he backed out of the embrace.  
  
Anne gathered her courage and straightened her shoulders. She would not let them get the best of her. She was stronger than this. It would not beat her. Besides, there were bigger fish to fry. She knew that, given the opportunity, the three of them together would be a force to wrecken with.  
  
Without looking at either of them, Anne moved towards the door. When she was right next to Buffy she stopped. They were side by side and faced opposite directions. Buffy turned her head to look at Anne. Her expression was one of uncertainty as to what was going on. The room was silent. Spike simply watched without saying a word. After a few seconds of silence, Anne brought her left hand up to rest on Buffy's left shoulder. She didn't look at Buffy's face, she couldn't, but she did manage a small smile and a soft almost tender expression that was filled with love and sorrow. More silence was the only response to Anne's gesture. She then dropped her hand and left the room, leaving Spike and Buffy to look at each other.  
  
****  
  
Willow was working on the laptop while Xander and Anya pored over some books. Dawn was at the shelf pulling down some more that might be of any help at all. "Oh, hey Anne. Um, how are you doing?" Willow had looked up when she heard the door. "Life could be better, but it's been worse. How's the research coming along?"  
  
Xander replied. "Well, we haven't exactly had a whole lot of time yet. If we do find any reference to this balance thingy, than we still won't know if you're really who you say you are or not."  
  
Anne looked at him. She knew he had a point and she already knew to expect this. "You'll probably want to call Giles and have him search through the Council's resources. But tell him to be careful. We don't want the Council to know that I exist. At least not yet."  
  
"Why? What are you hiding?"  
  
"She has a point Xander, remember what the Council has done to me? Who knows what they'll try to pull against somebody they're not in charge of. They tend to go off on power trips." Buffy had emerged in time to here Xander's comments. Dawn walked back over to the table and set down another tall stack of books. "Buffy, where's Spike?" "Hm? Oh, he left."  
  
"Why? I thought he was going to help."  
  
"I don't know. He got really moody and refused to say anything. Which, now that I think about it, really worries me. I mean, Spike? Not have anything to say? It's unheard of. Anne, do you know wh............where is she?"  
  
All the scoobies looked around for her. In the training room, the office, storage, basement, and outside (front and back). No one could find her.  
  
**** (tbc) PLEASE REVIEW!!!!!!! :) makes me happy. 


	4. Twinkle, twinkle

PART 4  
  
  
  
Spike was sitting in his easy chair watching tv when he heard his crypt door crash open. He knew who it was. He stood up and shrugged into his duster as Buffy descended into the lower living level of the crypt. "Ready for patrol then, luv?" "Yeah, hey, have you seen Anne? I mean, since earlier when you left the shop."  
  
"No, I haven't. Should I have?"  
  
"No, I suppose not, I just thought that after what I saw in the training room, that she would seek you out." Spike shook his head as he lit up a cigarette. "Luv, what do you think you saw?"  
  
"Well, you just seemed a little too friendly for someone who just met" At this she sat down on the edge of his bed and brought her knees up to her chest hugging them close. After taking a deep breathe and letting it out, Spike stomped out his fag and sat on the bed next to Buffy.  
  
"Are you jealous?" His question was quite serious and this startled Buffy. If he had put any sort of snide or sarcastic tone into it then she would have known how to react. But, before she could even think, "Yes". Hearing her own voice, her eyes flew open and her head came up. "I mean,..."  
  
"Hey, it's ok. Don't feel that you have to explain yourself......At least not yet."  
  
"Spike, what did you two talk about?"  
  
Spike was surprised that Buffy had just left that last bit slide by without retaliation. He didn't know whether it was a good sign or if she was just too pre-occupied to notice. Their relationship had been progressing but he still had no idea where he really stood with her. But after finding out that Anne was the daughter of a slayer, he had lost some hope. If she was in fact from the future then there was a very slim, all-be-it minuscule, chance that Faith was her mother. But even as that thought crossed his mind, he knew that he had to discard it. So that left Buffy. If Anne was in fact from the future, the future she claimed to be from, then it could be that Buffy was her mum. That would explain how Anne had known all of them and seemed to know the different roles they all played. It would also explain why she seemed to recognize him that first night in the cemetery. If she was Buffy's daughter.....it hurt him to think of his love running to the bed of a mortal. He knew he didn't have her heart but he had felt that he was gaining ground with her. Buffy had even told him, just last week, that she valued his friendship. But...Anne. His Slayer was going to have the child of another man. How soon? How old did Anne say she was? What year did she say she was from? Soon. It's going to be soon. He nearly wept when he realized that he would be losing Buffy so soon. Who would it be?  
  
"Spike?"  
  
****  
  
Buffy had been waiting for a response when she looked at his face. He was lost deep in thought and seemed to have forgotten that she was still there. She took the opportunity to study his features. She mentally traced each curve admiring his good looks. Damn, he's sexy. It almost startled her to see so many different emotions flicker across those same features. When they turned to sadness, sorrow, and grief she needed to know why. What had Anne and Spike talked about that caused these emotions in Spike and also caused Spike to need to hug Anne, a perfect stranger, earlier in the day.  
  
"Spike?"  
  
"What did you two talk about?"  
  
Her tone was more worried and a little more anxious then when she asked him the first time. Should he tell her? He didn't know what would be the right thing to do. After all, he had no proof, just conjecture. Just a girl who had held onto him as if there was no tomorrow. That same girl, just with her presence, had wrenched his Slayer away from him and was in the process of breaking his heart.  
  
Spike reached for Buffy and pulled her into his lap and wrapped his arms around her, clinging to her. "I love you, Buffy."  
  
She was stunned at his bold gesture but did not resist. In fact she welcomed this obviously possessive gesture on his part. But what caused it? What did this have to do with Anne? When she heard him swearing his love to her she relaxed into his arms even more and gently stroked one of his cheeks with the back of her hand. It was wet. Spike was crying. Buffy's mind could not comprehend what could have happened to cause this type of reaction from him. Her hand went to settle on his shoulder as she enjoyed the feel of the black leather against her skin. Black leather. Buffy's forehead creased in thought. "Spike, why was Anne wearing your coat?"  
  
****  
  
"Aaaaaaarrrrrrrrgggggggghhhhhhh!!!!!!!!!!!!!"  
  
The brunette's screams started to subside and some pain pills were put in her mouth and a glass of water raised to her lips. After taking a few breathes, she opened her eyes and looked straight into a pair of dark eyes filled with concern. "What did you see, Cordy?"  
  
****  
  
Anne was laying on grass up on the hill. She was outside the mansion, out in the yard. Flat on her back with her hands tucked up behind her head and her ankles crossed. She was totally relaxed. This was the same spot on which Angel had tried to greet the sun the Christmas before he had left for L.A. She knew that Buffy had stopped him, but she had never been privy as to how.  
  
It was probably sometime around 12 or 1 but she didn't really care about that. All that mattered was that she was sleeping out under the stars. Her stars. They had been her comfort for 5 years now, but she had been watching them for 7 years. She was 12 when he had pointed them out to her.  
  
~~ "We won't always be here, you know that don't you? You've got to be your own person. No one else owns you, not the Powers, not the Council, no one. We love you so much. You are us. All of our strengths are in you. Everything we are is you. But always remember that the greatest of all your strengths is love. It will keep you strong and it will keep you vulnerable. Never turn your back on love."  
  
"Are you going to leave me?" Tears slid down the young girls cheeks.  
  
"Not if I can help it. But if something were to happen then you need to remember that we will always be with you."  
  
"But I'd never see you."  
  
"Baby, look up. Do you see those two stars right there?" She nodded unable to speak. "When you miss us, just look at those stars."  
  
"But I won't be able to see them during the day. They only come out at night." He chuckled softly at the irony behind her statement. "Well then that works out nicely then, doesn't it, luv? They're creatures of the night, just like me, just like your mum."~~  
  
  
  
****  
  
"Luv, Anne has her own coat. Why would...........Oh."  
  
"Yeah, oh."  
  
Silence surrounded them as they sat in each others arms and stared at each other. Both trying to sort out what they had just realized.  
  
"Maybe we should just ask her instead of coming to the wrong conclusions." The different thoughts scurrying around in Buffy's head were not pleasant. She wanted to trust Anne. Besides if Anne had killed Spike then........she didn't even want to think about the possibilities. But then, Anne had been clinging to Spike and she had not wanted to let him go.  
  
"Yeah, we should. But if it is my coat she has then that only proves she really is from the future." "I guess it does. Spike, please tell me what you guys talked about. What was so bad that causes you pain to think about it?" Buffy brought her hand back up to his cheek. "What did she say that made you cry?"  
  
"Buffy, I.....I can't lose you again. I love you so much. I just can't lose you, not when I've just found you again."  
  
"Am I going to die AGAIN?!? Is that it?"  
  
"No! God no, Buffy. Worse than that."  
  
Buffy was getting scared. She wrapped her arms around him and held him tightly. He returned her embrace not wanting to let her go. "Spike, I don't know what you would possibly consider to be worse." Her words were whispers close to his ear. He wasn't showing any signs of releasing his grip on her. "Spike, I love you. I would never want to hurt you this much. Not ever, not now."  
  
He started to shudder and shake and her neck was getting damp. Buffy knew that he was crying again. At length they had laid back on the bed and just held each other. Spike thinking he was losing her and Buffy dreading what could be worse than death.  
  
****  
  
Even in sleep Anne was always aware of the air around her. She didn't know how long she had been asleep but there was no dew in the air so it was still fairly early. She had been roused from slumber by her spider-sense. Vampire. Without opening her eyes, she stretched out her senses to see if she could identify it. It stopped about twenty feet behind her. She appeared to still be asleep. She had kept her breathing and heart rate relaxed so she knew that vamp thought she was asleep. After a few seconds of silence, a smile graced her lips and she barely breathed out a name.  
  
"Angel."  
  
****  
  
Cordy's vision had perked his interest. He had never heard of anything like what she had seen. Sunnydale was always facing the unknown, but Cordy had said that thing had fought Spike and appeared to have won. The she- demon was holding a stake to Spike's chest. Spike may be a pain in the ass but he is still Angel's childe. Cordelia described the demon to him. Human form, dark hair, female, black leather coat. Not sure yet what to say to Buffy, Angel had decided to just head to the mansion and see everyone the next evening. He knew Spike was still around because he could feel him, just like he could feel Dru. But something was off, had been for a couple of days now. It was almost as if he had another childe but not. He couldn't place it, but the closer he got to Sunnydale, the stronger the feeling. Whoever he was sensing was at the mansion. Searching the house turned up nothing so he had gone outside. That's when he saw her. Laying on the grass sleeping. Dark hair, black leather coat and he could feel her presence. This is who he had been feeling for the past couple of days. He hadn't turned anyone, Spike couldn't, maybe Dru?.....but no. This girl on the grass has a heartbeat. She's human.....or not. But why could he feel her?  
  
"Angel."  
  
He started in surprise at the sound of his name. Angel could have sworn that she was still asleep. "Why don't you just sit down. I don't really feel like getting up." Her eyes were still closed as she said this.  
  
"I prefer standing." Angel moved forward until he was about 5 feet away from her. She didn't respond, just laid there.  
  
"Who are you?"  
  
"And why can you feel me?" How did she know that? He wasn't going to ask that but it was foremost on his mind. Angel eyed her warily as she slowly sat up. She had yet to look at him. "My name in Anne. I'm not a vampire. I have been to see the scoobies and Buffy and Spike. I am not from this time. Whistler sent me here."  
  
After finishing her soliloquy, Anne turned to look at him for the first time. "Did Cordy have a vision? Is that why you're here?"  
  
"How do you know Cordy?"  
  
"I told you, I'm not from this time. I'm from the future. Say, you didn't happen to bring that prophecy scroll with you, did you?"  
  
"No"  
  
"bugger. Oh, hell, Peaches. Just sit down. I'm not going anywhere and it's going to be a few hours before the sun comes up." The hairs on the back of Angel's neck brisseled when she called him peaches. The only person who ever called him that was Spike. He didn't know her and he didn't trust her. "Why don't we go inside to talk?"  
  
"We could I suppose but I would rather stay under the stars for awhile." Angel crouched down and tried to find a position in which to sit that he would still be able to defend himself if she attacked.  
  
Anne was quite amused and tried desperately not to laugh. Angel was acting so funny. He was trying not to let his defenses down and at the same time, appear to be relaxed.  
  
"Ok, look, I am going to be born sometime before the end of this year. I know all of you because you all helped to raise me. In a way, we are all family, at least from my perspective. If you want some proof, then how about this? How many people know that you tried to greet the sun on this very spot but that Buffy stopped you? I know because it's one of the many things I was told while I was growing up. We've always been friends, Angel. And outside of my parents, you were my biggest supporter. Hell! I even stayed with you in L.A. for a good six months before I moved in with Dawn."  
  
Angel just listened to her. He couldn't really believe what he was hearing. From the future? But, then again, if Whistler was in fact involved then it was possible. But why her? Oh, what was it Cordy had said? She-demon? This girl was no demon. He would have known immediately if she was a demon. She had to be human then, but something was wrong there too. She didn't feel completely human. Different somehow, but he couldn't even begin to think what it was.  
  
"Who are your parents?"  
  
"I don't think it would be fair to tell you before them."  
  
"Then what can you tell me?"  
  
"Well, maybe that I missed you and I'm glad you're here. But right now we both need to realize that, due to my presence, Dru will probably be making an appearance. She can sense me too and who knows what Miss Edith will tell her." "Why can we sense you? You're not a vampire."  
  
"I am the child of a vampire, Angel. In a way, I am in the line of the Master. Oh, Hell. Maybe I should just tell you. But you have to swear to me that you will let me be the one to tell them."  
  
Angel took this chance to actually relax and settled in to hear what she had to say.  
  
**** (tbc)  
  
reviews are good reviews are wonderful more reviews please. :) they give me a happy. Plus reviews help me to push out more chapters.  
  
Alright. Can we say YAH for Spike? An amazing ending for season 6 which quite frankly was lacking in the happys for Spike. His life just sucked. Something tells me it isn't going to get much better. Loves to you b/s shippers out there. I feel not so alone anymore. :) 


	5. Exploading universe

PART 5  
  
It was 3 or 4 in the morning before Buffy dared approach that dreaded subject again. "Baby, what did she tell you? What's going to happen?"  
  
Spike barely shook his head and then pulled back just enough to look at her. His love. He studied her, re-memorizing everything about her. "Spike, tell me."  
  
"Love, Anne is the daughter of a slayer. That's why she's so strong. According to what she told me, she should be born sometime this year."  
  
Buffy frowned as his words sunk in. She now understood Spike's desperation in holding her. "You think she's mine."  
  
"She has to be, pet. The other Slayer is in no position to be conceiving."  
  
"Well, neither am I, Spike. The only person I've been sleeping with recently, or ever want to sleep with ever again is right here in my arms. I love you. It has to be Faith. It can't be me."  
  
****  
  
"Wesley, it's Angel. I need you to go through the scrolls and look for anything that makes reference to something called The Balance. I'll be staying here for awhile. Keep me updated on what you find."  
  
****  
  
–Next Evening–  
  
Anne walked into the master bedroom with a mug of blood. "Wake up sleepyhead and get dressed. Sun's almost down and we need to be heading over to the Magic Box."  
  
Angel opened his eyes and gathered his thoughts. He smelled blood. Warm blood. Then he saw the mug in Anne's hand. She handed it to him and turned to walk out of the room. "Thanks" Anne turned in the doorway. "Thank you" with that, she left.  
  
Angel sat up and started to drink his blood. He stopped, frozen in shock. It was seasoned. Anne had seasoned his blood for him. Cordy was the only other one who even knew about his secret "herbal cravings". With that realization he knew that everything Anne had told him was true. Every last bit of it.  
  
****  
  
"Hello?.......Giles!.........What? How did you know about that?..........Oh.........Yeah, she's......what?..........you're kidding..........no, I understand. Talk to you later......bye."  
  
"Will, what was that all about?" Xander was sitting on the counter watching Willow. "Huh? Oh, Giles had to hang up to catch his cab. He's on his way here with some stuff."  
  
"Giles is coming?" Buffy walked into the shop and just had to ask to make sure she wasn't hearing things.  
  
"Yeah, he said that he's coming from the airport and should be here soon. Did we call him about Anne being here?"  
  
"No, I didn't. Did you Xander?"  
  
"Me? No. Anya, did you?"  
  
She just shook her head and resumed counting the money in the till.  
  
Willow looked just as baffled as everyone else as to how Giles had known. "I wonder how he found out."  
  
Buffy was still thinking about everything that had happened to her during the past two days. After talking to Spike last night she was seriously unsettled as to how to handle life right now. How was Faith going to become pregnant? Or perhaps....Was Faith going to be killed and another Slayer called who was going to have a baby? Her mind was trying desperately to think of something, some answer that did not involve her hurting Spike. Leaving him, being with someone else? It would destroy him. Hell, it would destroy her. She loved him so much that it hurt to even think about ever being without him.  
  
****  
  
– Just After Sunset –  
  
Anne and Angel were in his car and heading to the Magic Box. "Wait, we should stop and get Spike." Angel watched her out of the corner of his eye. "You sure?" "Yeah"  
  
A few minutes later they pulled up to the cemetery and Anne climbed out of the car. "Wait here. I shouldn't be too long."  
  
When she reached the crypt she slowly pushed open the door without knocking.  
  
Spike was pulling on his boots and just getting ready to head out to meet everyone at the shop when he heard the soft sound of the crypt door being pushed open. He craned his head in an attempt to determine who it was. Friend or Foe. He grabbed a stake and a knife and melted into the shadows behind the ladder.  
  
It was a game of cat and mouse. Both were acutely aware of the others movements and both were making cautious movements. She descended the ladder, knowing full well where he was but not wanting him to know that she knew, at least not yet. So she walked forward and pretended to be looking for him. Spike observed her from his darkened corner. She really wasn't that stupid was she? He was about to step out when he saw her abruptly turn around and huff as she plopped down to sit on the bed. She was looking straight at him. Bugger, she had known all along.  
  
"Came to see if you wanted a ride to the shop." He stepped out and put the stake in his pocket and slid the knife back under the bed where he always kept it. "So, Buffy stayed here last night huh?" He looked at her sharply. "You spying on us?" Those blue eyes who dripping of suspicion and accusation. "No, I can smell her."  
  
"Right, then. What other super powers do you have?"  
  
"Question and answer time doesn't start until we get to the shop. Let's go."  
  
They both left the crypt. Two black leather dusters flapping in the breeze as they walked. Both with determined strides. Angel watched in fascination as he saw the two figures approach. He saw Spike hesitate when he noticed Angel waiting for them.  
  
"What's the poof doing here?"  
  
She stopped and turned to look at him. "You didn't actually think that I had a car did you? Come on."  
  
No one said anything during the ride to the shop. It was going to be a long and uncomfortable night for everyone.  
  
****  
  
The bell over the shop door tinkled and everyone inside turned to see Anne stroll in with Spike behind. Then everyone's jaws hit the floor when Angel walked in, uncertain as to whether or not he was even welcome. Spike kept walking until he had found a seat next to Buffy. Anne stopped about half way to the table and Angel stayed near the door.  
  
The next few moments were rather confusing to say the least. Buffy managed a small sound of disbelief and confusion followed by accusation and anger. "An-Angel? WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING HERE?"  
  
While this was happening Anne had spotted Giles (which is why she stopped). "Giles!?!" Without even thinking she just launched herself into his arms and hugged him. She had missed him terribly and had not expected to see him here. It was a very pleasant surprise for her. Giles had his eyes on Angel when he was nearly knocked over by the small brunette in black leather.  
  
Willow, Xander, Dawn and Spike watched everything happen. Each of them were thinking that they would get whiplash from trying to watch everything at once. Dawn's head was going to start hurting if she didn't do something fast. "STOP!!!!!! Everyone just sit down right now!" Her commanding presence caused everyone, Giles, Anne, Angel, Buffy, Spike, Willow, Anya, and Xander to all stare at her, frozen in time. At once they all started to move and sit down in various positions around the room. Each with their own expressions of uncomfortability. Well, I got their attention, I might as well just take the bull by the horns and act as mediator. "No talking out of turn just yet. Let's try not to confuse things any more than they already are. First, Angel, what are you doing here?"  
  
Angel had been studying the carpet but looked up when she spoke to him. "Cordy had a vision and so I came up to see if I could help." Buffy started to speak when Dawn glared at her, stopping her dead in her tongues tracks. She had never seen her little sister like this before. It was a little un-nerving. "Next question, why did you come in with Anne and Spike?"  
  
"I ran into Anne at the mansion last night. We talked and we picked up Spike at his crypt on the way here."  
  
"Ok, now, Anne, why did you hug Giles like that?"  
  
"I missed him." Anne's answer was matter of fact and accompanied by a shrug of her shoulders and a sheepish if not slightly embarrassed grin. "Sorry, didn't mean to scare you."  
  
Giles reached for his glasses and started to clean them. "Yes, well, um, that's quite alright. It's nice to meet you."  
  
"Ok, now. Giles is here because he found some stuff regarding Anne. Giles? Your turn." Dawn sat down and waited.  
  
"Oh, well, I was researching something, unimportant now, when I ran across reference to a prophecy and a vague piece of the translation. It wasn't very descriptive I'm afraid. More speculation really, that The Chosen One was somehow involved. I was worried about Buffy, and had heard from a shaman friend that there was a new and powerful presence on the hellmouth. I of course assumed that it was a dark presence but was told that it was neither light nor dark but not to be disregarded. I knew that Wesley had some old prophecy scrolls so I called him and he told me that Angel had already had him start looking at them. Something about The Balance. Willow informed me that, Anne, is it? That she claims to be this balance. Needless to say that Wesley is on his way here now with the original text."  
  
Angel nodded in conformation. "Cordelia is driving up with him. She thought that, whatever is going on, she would be able to help."  
  
Xander grinned slightly with a knowing air. "Wouldn't take 'No' for an answer huh?"  
  
"No"  
  
"Thought not"  
  
During the ride to the shop, Anne had pulled out her silver cross and fastened it around her neck. Someone would recognize it. But then, they were supposed to. Now she stood and shrugged out of her coat and placed it on the counter. Spike was watching her, noting the gentle caress she subconsciously gave the leather of *his?* coat. Then he saw the tatoo on her shoulder, couldn't quite make it out from here but it did perk his interest. When she turned back around to face the rest of the room, the light glinted off her cross and caught Buffy's attention. Angel had already seen it and had just accepted that it was the one that he had given Buffy but that it now belonged to Anne. Of course he knew that Buffy still had hers.  
  
The Slayer stood and purposefully walked to stand in front of the other girl. Her eyes never left the cross around the girl's neck. Buffy reached out a tentative finger and touched it very lightly. She then looked up into Anne's eyes. "Where did you............where did you get this?"  
  
The look in Anne's eyes was soft and full of compassion. "From you." Now Buffy just had to ask the next question. "And the coat?" "From Spike." "Gifts?" "Yeah"  
  
Simple questions and simple answers. They just stood there, eyes locked, searching out the other and trying to connect. Everyone else just sat in silence.  
  
The spell was broken by what Anne said next. "Everyone here needs to be aware of the fact that Drusilla will quite possibly be making an appearance sometime soon."  
  
Spike's forehead wrinkled. Giles asked the question. "And why would that be?"  
  
Angel answered for her. "Because Dru will be able to sense her and with Dru's abilities, well, she'll be more than curious about who Anne is. She's coming. You can count on it. Which reminds me, Spike, hasn't that concerned you yet or are you a little too pre-occupied to notice?"  
  
Childe glared at Sire. Moments of silence passed until a light seemed to visually go off in Spike's head. He closed his eyes and concentrated. A full minute passed before he opened his eyes and looked right at Anne. She returned his look. Buffy was concerned, especially after how her lover had been acting the previous night. "Spike? What is it?" "I can feel her, just like Peaches said. Only, only it's stronger than when I feel Peaches, and he's my grande sire." He had not yet stopped looking at the subject of his attention.  
  
Anne wanted desperately to change the subject.  
  
"So, do we know approximately when Wesley is going to get here?"  
  
"Any time within the hour." Angel remained where he was in the room and rolled his eyes when he heard Xander raise an obvious Xander point.  
  
"So, what? Now we're just supposed to sit here and watch and do nothing while all the answers we need are standing in front of us? Am I the only one here not seeing the obvious solution?"  
  
Willow looked at her friend and answered before anyone could actually hit the boy. "Xander, Anne is in a rather unique situation here. Anything she tells us could blow up the universe." She had said this with such open sincerity that everyone in the room focused on these two. Xander's "Really?" was out of his mouth before he noticed the mischievous twinkle in Willow's eyes. He immediately smacked her shoulder and tried to cover for his gullibility. The atmosphere in the room was rather heavy but it had been lightened somewhat.  
  
Giles pulled off his glasses and started to clean them. "I'm afraid she's only partially joking Xander. Any knowledge we have of the future could be disastrous. I'm still not totally sure what the Powers would risk so much for."  
  
Giles proceeded to, with Willow's help, try to explain to Xander what they thought could happen while Anne, unfazed by their conversation had started to pace.  
  
She couldn't keep still and couldn't look at any of them for more than a few seconds. A few minutes passed and eventually Anne stopped, facing the training room. Buried deeply in her own thoughts she failed to notice the presence behind her until she felt the cool touch on her skin. It was a calming affect for her frazzled nerves. A similar calm to that which she felt when she had locked eyes with Spike the previous day.  
  
Those at the table who had been discussing the ramifications on the time- space continuum fell silent as their attention was diverted. The room became cloaked in a shroud of silence as they waited for this scene before them to play out.  
  
He didn't know why he did it. Why he stood. Why he moved toward her. Why he felt that he needed to help her. He was connected to her. Why was he connected to her? He placed his hands on her shoulders. The tatoo caught his attention again and he slid his left hand down slightly. His eyes glazed over as he brushed his thumb over the design. Set on Anne's left shoulder blade, a permanent fixture on her body, was another piece of the puzzle. The fog in his head was just starting to dissipate. Small goose bumps emerged under his touch.  
  
She watched as her lover moved forward. She watched as his hands rested on small shoulders. She watched as his left hand slid down a few inches. She watched his thumb caress the tatoo. It had captivated him and this captivated her as she stepped forward and put her hands gently on his waste and her eyes looked around his shoulder and took in the item of his attention.  
  
She remained still and unmoving. She felt when the goose bumps rippled through her. She felt the cool thumb skim across her skin. She felt the cool hand disappear from her left side while the one on her right remained. She felt warm soft fingers run gently across her tatoo. Her mark. Her physical proclamation as to who she was, where she had come from. Her eyes were closed and she pictured it in her mind. Two items crossing each other in the shape of an 'X'. They were of approximately the same shape and size. One was a wood stake, the other was a railroad spike. This was who she was. Her history, her present, and her future. Her decision made, she stepped forward out of the gentle hands, warm and cold, that had been touching her. She turned and looked at them. Her blue eyes glinted, hinting, begging, searching. She wanted them to see, to understand.  
  
Spike and Buffy watched her and then looked at each other and Spike put his arm around his love and pulled her to his side as they looked into each other's eyes. Silently conversing. Spike turned his gaze back to Anne's. Without releasing Buffy, he simply extended his right hand toward the young woman in front of him in invitation.  
  
Anne watched as he extended his hand out to her. She knew it was a sign of welcome and acceptance. Tears threatened to spill from her blue eyes. Her left raised and she placed it in his right. Anne felt herself pulled in as his right arm snaked around her waist. They looked at each other. Blue eyes met blue eyes. The Slayer looked at both sets of eyes and marveled how much they were the same. She understood why Spike had felt drawn to this girl. In fact she understand so much that had taken place since Anne had arrived. Buffy gently wiped away a tear that was trickling down Anne's cheek. Spike's arms were around two of his girls and he watched as these two women clasped hands. He pulled them both close and they hugged in their little triangle. Spike kissed both girls on the top of the head and whispered words of love to both of them. He didn't understand how or why but both of these beautiful women were his.  
  
Giles, Xander, Anya, Willow, Dawn, and Angel were silent. No one spoke or moved. Each was consumed with their own thoughts. Angel wondered if Anne would tell them the rest. She hadn't told him but it had been part of Cordy's vision. He knew that there was no precedent or classification for what Anne was. She was unique, just like her mother. It pained him to know that Buffy had moved on to Spike, but from what Anne had said the previous night, Angel had not been excluded from their lives. They were all friends and had been happy. When she was little she would spend time with him in L.A. He had even helped train her. He was special to her and that pleased him.  
  
Giles glasses were still in his hand as he watched with wide eyes. Xander's mouth was hanging open. Willow's eyes were now big enough to start their own planetary orbit. Anya looked fascinated and intrigued. Dawn was captivated. Xander was the first to find his tongue. "Does this mean the universe is going to explode?"  
  
****(tbc)  
  
A/Ns  
  
~~ok, I just noticed that I haven't used Tara at all so far in this story. I'm really sorry but since it's already so far in, let's just pretend she doesn't live in this universe. Nothing against Tara cause I do like her and everything it's just that my train of thought de-railed and in the mass confusion I misplaced one of the passengers.~~  
  
~~Oh, yes, and I haven't done a disclaimer yet. Basically, if you think I own these guys (except for Anne), then you are in worse shape than Buffy in Normal Again.~~ 


End file.
